Glucocorticoid steroids can increase the intraocular pressure in certain susceptible individuals. We are examining this in greater detail in terms of the kinetics and magnitude of the response for topically and systemically-administered steroids, and the possibility that the endogenous glucocorticoids have some effect on the intraocular pressure. We are also attempting to understand the structure-activity relationships for influencing the intraocular pressure and are testing the hypothesis of whether there is any general increase in the cellular sensitivity to steroids in primary open-angle glaucoma. This involves a study of the sensitivity of cultured cells from control subjects and patients with glaucoma to glucocorticoids and of factors that affect it. Finally, we are examining the effects of steroids on cultured cells of ocular (trabecular meshwork) origin.